All I want for Christmas is Yuu
by BubblegumDudeX
Summary: All Allen wanted for christmas was to be with Kanda, but when Lenalee asks Allen to the Christmas party, he simply can't say no to her. Yullen. One-Shot. Rated T for a few cuss words here and there. Better safe then sorry -


**ME: Hey, guys! Now I know I still have a story to update but I just couldn't help myself! I needed some fresh action between those two *gestures at Allen and Kanda* and so this is just gonna be a one shot, unless I decide otherwise so...Enjoy!**

**...**

**ME: Okay, you too are being awfully quiet. What'r you- *turns to look at them***

***sitting across from each other, having starring contest***

**ME: *Walks up to Kanda and flicks forehead, blinks***

**ALLEN: Finally, I ****win****!**

**KANDA: *chases after me with Mugen***

**WARNING: OOC Kanda and maybe OOC Allen. Enjoy ^,^**

o0o0o

Allen opened his eyes slowly. His room was a blurr of green and red, all mixed together like a frog in a blender. The thought of that made Allen nauseous, and he slowly sat up, arm glued to stomache. He cocked his head to the side and looked at his bedside clock. 7:53 read the ticking ball. Allen gave a heavy sigh and hung his head down. Why the hell had he woken up so early in the morning? Especially on a Saturday. He had just got back from a mission, a crappy one with absolutely no innocence or NOAH, and he had hoped he could sleep in today...guess not.

He slowly flung his legs over the bed, and lifted himself to his feet. Looking around his room, he saw scattered pieces of banners and confetti, green and red. Oh, that's right. It was Christmas Today, so of course Allen wouldn't sleep in, or more specifically, he couldn't sleep in. For just outside his room, he heard voices of all kind preparing for The Black Order's annual Christmas party, which was held each year for as long as this place had been here. And for other reasons, too. Reasons that Allen didn't like to talk about.

Just as he was walking to the restroom, he heard a knock on his door. Sighing, he walked to the door and slowly turned the knob, trying to buy as much time as he could. When he opened it, he saw Lenalee standing there with banners and feathers and other frilly things tangled in her crossed arms. Her face, for some odd reason, was a bright pink color, and her words came out in clumsy chunks.

"A-Allen-kun! Good Eveni- Morning!" She said, tripping over the major syllables of that sentence. Allen wondered why Lenalee was so nervous this morning. He was tempted to ask her, but knowing Lenalee, that would only make her even more nervous. So he just decided to drop the subject.

"Hey, Lenalee. What's up?" He asked, trying to be as casual with her as he possibly could. She looked really uneasy and he didn't want to startle her.

"O-Oh..well, I came here to...ummmm...see if...Oh! If you still had all those banners I gave you yesterday!" She said, as though she had just come up with that right on the spot.

"Oh, yeah! Come in." Allen said, gesturing for her to come into the room. She politely sat on the armchair next to his window and patiantly waited for Allen to gather the pile of Christmas supplies scattered all over the room. Lenalee starred at him. He was shirtless with black skinny jeans on, his hair in a mess as if he had just woken up. Which, he had. She flushed when Allen looked back at her, a questioning look on his pale face.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Allen asked, confused at why she kept starring at him. She jumped and violently shook her head. Allen shrugged it off and continued gathering the supplies. When he was finished, he put everything on a stack on his bed.

"There! Hey, Lenalee. You need help carrying this stuff? It is alot, after all." Asked Allen.

Huh? N-No! I'll be fine Allen. Thank, though." She hurredly replied. Allen looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then sighed. He walked toward her and crouched beside the armchair which she sat on.

"Lenalee, are you okay? You've been acting really strange this morning." Allen said. Lenalee lowered her head, a blush creeping up her milky white cheeks.

"L-Listen, Allen? I...I didn't come here for the banners...I came to ask you a question..." She said timidly.

"What is it?"

"W-Well... It's about the party tonight...I was wondering... would you?...w-would you be my escort?" She asked, her blush growing deeper. Allen's expression was unreadable. Lenalee looked like she was about to explode of embarrassement, then she quickly got to her feet.

"U-unless you don't want to! Then I'll just be..." But as she was leaving, Allen grasped her wrist.

"Lenalee?" He said. She slightly turned her head.

"I'd be honored." He finished. She wided her eyes at him, then her face lit up.

"Okay!" She cheerfully replied. He escorted her out the door, giving her a small peck on the cheek before closing the door behind him, sliding down miserably.

What had he just done? He loved Lenalee a lot, but it wasn't in that kind of way. It was more of a sisterly type of love. He was going to ask his true love today if he wanted to be his escort. But looking at it now, this was a blessing. He would never have a chance with his true love. That sour half of a man who was way too good for him. The one he really wanted to escort to the party was him, but that was never going to happen. Because his love hated him. So tonight at the party, Allen would be escorting his sister, Lenalee. It wouldn't mean a thing. They would be going as friends, and friends only.

o0o0o

Kanda was at a loss of words. His heart was racing and his breath came out in heavy gasps. He clutched his chest tightly. He wish he hadn't have seen what he just saw. Allen liked Lenalee? But he was so sure that...oh, who was he kidding. The moyashi had always been way out of his grasp, and he knew that from the start. So why did he allow himself to fall so hard? He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, golden pocket watch. There were cursive letters engraved on the backside saying "for you, my dearest." He opened it up, and it began to play a sweet lullaby. It was the lullaby the moyashi had taught him a few months ago. This would've been the perfect Christmas gift. But Kanda wasn't gonna give it to him now. It was too late for that.

He closed it and slipped it back into his coat pocket. He was still going to the party, but he wasn't going to so much as look at the moyashi or the headmaster's sister. Instead, he would be plotting her death. With that last reassuring thought, he picked up Mugen, and went out to go train.

o0o0o

Timcampy swiftly flew around Allen's bow tie, going through loop after loop until finally it was perfect.

"Wow, Tim. Who knew golems were good for tying bows as well?" Allen said, patting his little golem on the head. Tim flew around his head and nestled himself in Allen's fluffy white hair.

Lenalee would be waiting in the lobby for him, so he had to hurry. But something kept tugging at his mind. He tried to brush it off, but it somehow pushed it's way to the very front of his brain. He sighed. _It won't take long_, he thought.

"Tim? Do you have any recordings of Kanda?" He finally asked. Timcampy opened his wide, shark toothed mouth and a projection came out. It as Kanda. He had a blindfold on and was training with Mugen. Allen was starting to loose himself in the projection. He loved watching Kanda train. The way he danced around with his shining sword was so peaceful. It made Allen feel calm somehow. Safe. He smiled warmly at it, then closed his hand around Tim's small body.

"Thanks...you ready?" Allen said to his golem. He gave a nod of his body and flew to the door. Allen followed behind him and then opened the door, walking out and heading toward the lobby.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee exclaimed, running up to Allen and taking his gloved hand in her own. He put on his best poker face and smiled warmly at her. She led him to the party, Tim hurredly falling behind.

The party was filled with people. The ladies all wore dresses while the men wore tuxedos. It was formal like that. When Allen first layed eyes on the food table, he thought he was dreaming. He walked over to all the different foods neatly catagorized in alphabetical order, and drooled. But before he could dig in, Lenalee had pulled him on the dance floor. He reluctantly danced with her to three different songs, all slow paced. She then leaned her head on Allen's shoulder, Allen flinching at the sudden violation of space. She laced her fingers in Allen's and gave a calm sigh. This was it. This was the last straw. He gently pushed her away from him, looking at her dead in the eye.

"Lenalee? I'm sorry, but tonight, there's only one person I want to dance with. And that person isn't you." Allen said, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently before smiling at her. She was in shock, but she understood. She had understood from the very beginning. Allen never liked her that way. He was already in love with someone else. Someone Lenalee could never be. She slowly pulled her hand away from his grasp, and he walked passed her. But before he made it out of the room, she stopped him.

"Allen-kun? There's only one thing I want to know... What does Kanda have that I don't?" She asked, her hand wrapped around Allen's arm. He was a little suprised by this question, but the answer was easy. It was because Kanda _was_ Kanda. He didn't care about what people thought of him, or if he hurt someone's feelings. He was completely aware of who he was and he was proud to show it off. And for that, Allen loved him. He envyed him. How he wish he could do something like that. Be someone like that. But I guess Allen would be sad to be Kanda. If he were Kanda, he wouldn't be able to love him like he did. And that bothered him. He slowly brought his face to Lenalee's cheek and kissed it.

"Thanks for the dance, but I need to go now," He said. and with that, he was gone.

o0o0o

Kanda walked down the bustling mid-night street. He was planning on going to that party and finding the slightest chance he got to kill that stupid headmaster's sister. But he never did figure out a way to do that without having to go through Kumoi first. He sat on a park bench, crossing his legs and leaning an arm over the back of the seat. Deeply sighing, he watched as happy couples danced together and laughed together and smiled at one another. It was discusting. Kanda tried to keep that thought in his mind, but he couldn't. He envyed all those couples so much. He wanted so much to be with his loved one on this cold Christmas night. He wanted to hold the moyashi. To hug him and kiss him...to love him. Love him like nobody had ever loved him before. Allen Walker was always shrouded in darkness. Kanda wanted to be his light. He wanted to save him. This may have seemed way out of Kanda's character, but it wasn't his fault. It was the moyashi's fault. Everything was the moyashi's fault. It was his fault he was so damned cute. It was his fault he wanted to kill Lenalee. It was his fault for making Kanda fall so deeply for him. Everything was his fault. The moyashi had him all fucked up, and he hated it.

He slowly stood up and walked to the edge of town. But along the way, he saw a certain white haired moyashi walking out of a knik-knack store, a small green bag in his gloved hand. Kanda swiftly ducked behind the nearest rosebush, and watched as the moyashi made his way to the town square, which was now empty at the late hour of night. There was music being played by a local violinist with his case open for tips. Allen walked up to the violinist and gave him a couple of dollars, saying words that Kanda couldn't comprehend, as he was at least ten meters away. The violinist nodded and gestured for Allen to go to the heart of the square, where he slowly and gently started to sing along with the music. It was beautiful. Allen was always so soft spoken, it should've been obvious that he would be able to sing beautifully as well. His soft and gentle voice was like wind chimes blowing gently to the sway of the wind. Kanda let himself be wrapped in the moyashi's beautiful lullaby, closing his eyes and tilting his head up.

Then, listening more carefully to the music, he noticed something. This song sounded so farmiliar. He leaned in to get a better sound of the music at hand, then openind his eyes slowly, still very much dazed by the beautiful piece. Yes, this was it. This was their song. The song Allen had taught him on the piano a few months ago. The song in the pocket watch Kanda had bought for him. He sighed in relief, then got to his feet, walking up to the moyashi, the golden pocket watch clutched in his hand.

o0o0o

Allen wasn't really sure how it happened, but for some reason he was dancing with a tall warm samurai. Kanda was holding him so protectively. He had his left arm wrapped around the moyashi's waist, and his right hand was closed around Allen's. Allen didn't object, though. His face was buryed in the samurai's shoulder. His left hand wrapped in a pale large one and his other pressed up against Kanda's warm chest. Was he dreaming? I mean, one minute he was singing his heart out, and the next he was dancing with his love, their bodies gently gliding to the soft music that was now short of vocals.

Kanda buryed his nose in the moyashi's fluffy white head, sniffing the scent out. It smelt so good, so moyashi.

"Mmmmm...like strawberry..." he mumbled to himself. Allen looked up, confused at the samurai's sudden remark. There eyes met for the first time that night, and he blushed. He turned his head and replaced it back on Kanda's shoulder, his ear pressing against it.

Allen was waiting for the moment to tell Kanda how he really felt. After walking out on Lenalee, Allen went all over the Order searching for his love. When he didn't find him, he decided he would just have to wait until tomorrow to meet up with him, and for now he would go and buy a gift for his love to recieve the next morning. He wondered if Kanda had got him a gift. If he had remembered what today was. Not the fact that it was Christmas, but there was also another event going on today. An event Allen hadn't told anyone about. Anyone except Kanda. But he had probably forgotten. After all, Kanda wasn't the type to remember stuff like that, nobody ever did.

"What happened to Lenalee?" Kanda bluntly asked. Allen was suprised by this question. Why would Kanda want to know about something like that? Hell, how did he even know Allen was with her?

"huh? Oh...I...turned her down..." He said, feeling ashamed at the face Lenalee made when he had walked out. Kanda, on the other hand, was having a celebration inside his mind. He was so happy his moyashi was once again,well, his. He gave a releived sigh and continued.

"Why?" He asked, ammused at the moyashi's stiffening body.

"W-why?"

"Yeah, why?" He pressed on.

"well...I guess you could say I had something else in mind." He answered. Kanda smirked, and teased him further.

"Like what?" He blew into his ear. Allen shivered. Kanda's ego was sure growing at the fact that he had surpassed that stupid scientist's sister. But Allen wasn't his yet. He still had to win him over.

"W-well...I wanted to g-go buy gifts for everyone." He lied. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie. He did go out to buy a gift. It just wasn't for everyone.

"Is that so? What did you buy?"

"uhhh..." Allen was caught off guard by the question.

"Can I see what you bought?"He asked. Allen thought this would be the perfect time to give it to him, so he shifted in the samurai's arms and pulled the green bag out of his pocket. This wasn't exactly how he had planned to give it to him, but it was no use trying to think of an excuse why he couldn't see it.

Kanda was introduced to a beautiful brown box with silver letters carved at the top saying the words "for my love." He struggled to suppress a blush while he gently picked up the box and opened it. There was a mirror on the top part of the box, showing Kanda his dull reflection. Inside was a golden bracelet with a heart shaped locket attached to it. Kanda picked up the bracelet and opened the locket. inside was a picture of Kanda on the right side, and Allen on the left. He looked up from the bracelet to the moyashi.

"I-it just looked like it would suit you! Sorry if you don't like it all that much..." He said, lowering his head.

"Merry Christmas, Yuu..."He said, blushing hard. Kanda starred for a moment, then smiled.

"Hey, moyashi. I have something for you as well." He said, pulling the pocket watch out of his pocket and holding it in front of Allen. He looked up at the golden watch, then slowly lifted up his hands to grab it. But in one swift movement, Kanda had stuffed the watch into the moyashi's pocket and pulled him in the same position they were in moments ago.

Allen wasn't resting on his shoulder, though. But instead had his mouth gently pressed against the samurai's. Allen's eyes were wide with shock. It was an innocent kiss, one that either of them would want to take to the next level. It was perfect. They didn't need all the tongue action and everything that went with it. They could feel their love for one another through this simple kiss. That was how much it was overflowing within them. Eventually, Allen closed his eyes, letting himself be wrapped in Kanda's warm presence.

They slowly pulled away from each other and returned to the position they were in, once again swaying to the music.

"Merry Christmas, and a happy birthday, Allen," He wispered into his ear. Allen stiffened once again, a tear running down his cheek. Then he closed his eyes and smiled. He remembered.

o0o0o

**ME: Thanks! Please read and review! **


End file.
